The MAZR Series Part 2: Through The Flames
by Razuberii-88
Summary: The Irken Empire has been against love for hundreds of years. So under a death sentence for said crime, Mela and Zim plan to take over the Empire to save themselves. However, with so little people and so little time, are they able to pull it off?
1. Chapter 1

I hummed a tune as I stirred a mixture in a bowl. Smiling as I dipped my finger in the dark brown liquid. I sighed as the delicious chocolaty flavor coated my tongue. "Zim is going to love this!"

"I'm sure he will."

I jumped and spun around to face him. "I didn't hear you come in..."

He smirked. "I'm just that sneaky." His crimson orbs sparkled with joy.

My face burned as I turned back to my creation.

He looked over my shoulder. "What are you making'?

"Remember I told you I was going to make you a cake in return for you saving me?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, this is that cake." I grinned.

"Can Zim have the honor of a taste?"

I shook my head. "Nope. You can wait till it's done." I took a cylindrical pan out of a nearby cupboard and began to scoop the mixture into it.

He frowned and pouted. "Why not?"

"Let's just say that you'll want it more if I make you wait and then you'll appreciate it more."

He huffed.

"Aw, come on, don't make that face. I'm not doing it to be mean." I opened the stove and stuck the batter in, closing the door behind it. Taking a timer out of my Pak, I set it for an hour and a half.

"It's going to take that long to bake?"

"Well, the highest temperature is only half of what the actual temperature is supposed to be, therefore taking twice as long."

"Interesting..." He paused for a moment. "By the way."

"What...?" I turned to look at him, putting the dirty dishes in the sink to wash later.

"The Tallest have requested an audience with us."

"An audience? Why would they call an audience?"

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Technically, I wasn't supposed to save you."

"You disobeyed the Tallest for me?"

He nodded, a solemn look on his face.

I walked up to him and placed his cheek in my palm. "Stop with the sad facial expressions! I'm glad you came to save me! You saved my life, and there is nothing I could do or say that will express my gratefulness towards you!" I paused, looking into his blood red eyes. "Besides, if not you, who else right?"

He nodded.

"Now stop, you have nothing to be sorry for or sad over."

He smiled and I grinned slightly.

"The Tallest are blind is all."

"Blind as a, how you would say, bat, yes?" He chuckled.

I returned it with a giggle as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yes, blind as a bat."

He placed a kiss on my lips, it was brief but sweet. "Now, shall we confront these 'batty' leaders?" He smirked.

I smirked back. "Yes, yes we shall." We disappeared and reappeared in one of the many underground labs.

Zim stepped away from me and walked up to the largest monitor. "Computer, open a communication line with the Tallest!" The computer beeped in response.

I stepped up to stand beside him as the screen flickered to life. "Here it goes..."

He nodded.

The Tallest's face appeared on the monitor.

Zim and I saluted. "Greetings my Tallest!"

"Yes, hello," the red eyed one began, "I guess you two are wondering why we called a meeting with you, yes?"

"Is it because Zim came to rescue me?" I questioned.

"Yes, and I'm sure Zim understands there will be consequences for his actions."

Zim's antenna dropped and he bowed his head. "Yes, my Tallest..."

"Also, Mela, you must repent for causing us trouble by allowing yourself to be captured by such a pitiful resistance."

I huffed, pouting. "Yes, sirs, I shall do as you say..."

"Good, now, Zim..."

Zim looked up to the screen. "Yes sirs?"

"What was your motive for going against your orders?" Red's gaze was menacing and unwavering.

He gulped. "That's a hard one to explain my Tallest."

The purple-eyed one stepped forward. "That wasn't what we were asking for Zim! What was your motive?"

Zim huffed and his eyes hardened.

I looked at him helplessly and took his hand in mine and whispered. "Tell then Zim, its okay..."

The two on the screen looked at this action in disgust. "You two are-?"

Zim growled in defense. "Yes, it's exactly what it looks like! Mela is my love!"

The tall Irkens backed away from the screen. "That's disgusting! Now I'm for sure you're a defective!"

Zim flinched.

"Mela, listen to us; if you truly want to repent for your sins, you will kill him right here and now!"

Zim's eyes gazed over at me pleading mercy.

I gulped and my eyes widened. "What? You're joking right? I could never harm Zim! He's my soul mate! I can't live without him!" I took a step back as a sharp pain hit my head. Letting out a whimper, I fell to the ground clutching my head.

A voice that sounded eerily like mine echoed in my head. 'They've upset you Mela; allow me to eliminate them..."

I screamed. My vision began to get dark at the edges. Strong arms wrapped around me and picked me up off the metal floor. "It hurts..." Something trickled down my cheek and was whipped away as my pain dulled as well as my senses. Something touched my forehead and whispered. "Sleep peacefully Mela, my sweet love."

I relaxed as a vision of Zim smiling down at me played on the back of my eyelids as everything turned to black.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a start and sat up. "Huh?" I looked around and blushed. The walls around me were crimson and mahogany. A few unfinished projects lay scattered on various desks around the room. I found under myself a bed with green sheets and crimson and magenta. 'I must be in Zim's room...' I got out of the bed and pulled the sheets up over the pillow.

"Like it?"

I squeaked and jumped around towards the voice. "You got to stop doing that!"

Zim chuckled and strode up to me. "You gave me quite the scare, are you feeling better?"

I nodded.

He relaxed and circled to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I leaned into him. "Call me crazy, but... I heard a voice talking to me in my head."

"Really?"

"Yeah... she said, 'they've upset you Mela, allow me to eliminate them.'"

Intriguing... but let's forget that for now." He kissed my neck.

I sighed and leaning into him farther, my mind going fuzzy. My head rested on his shoulder.

His lips found mine and we stood there kissing passionately for what seemed like eternity. His jaw pushed mine open, his breath sweet and moist on my tongue. He jerked me and turned me around, molding me against himself. My arms twinned around his neck as his teeth grinded against mine.

I panted into his mouth, as I blushed and opened my eyes and found them locked with two blood red crimson orbs glazed with elation. I guessed that mine mirror the same emotion. These eyes that had captivated me for so long, and now the one who owned them was kissing me with all his heart and soul. The feeling was the most extraordinary thing I had ever felt. I sighed as his tongue ran over my lips. I closed my eyes and mimicked his movements.

He breathed deeply into my mouth, as my hand found the base of his antenna. His mouth detached from mine for a split second before coming back with twice the force. He put his hand behind my head as he lent over me.

For the first time in awhile, I felt trapped and exposed at the same time. However, in this moment, I relished the feeling.

He suddenly gripped my antenna.

I moaned, opening my eyes slightly.

Ripping his mouth away from mine, he licked the wetness away from the side of my mouth and trailed kisses up to the base of my right antenna.

I panted slightly and closed my eyes as he nibbled on my antenna, whimpering at the strange sensation. Suddenly, a sharp pain entered my head. "Zim, stop..." I pleaded.

He obeyed and leant back to look at me. "What's wrong?"

'You disgust me you childish girl!'

The pain intensified. I gritted my teeth, not allowing myself to scream. 'Why me?'

'Why you? Well, that's simple! It's in your blood!' It chuckled sadistically. 'Now, let me borrow your body and show you how to have fun!' I could sense it smirk.

"No!" I looked helplessly up at Zim. "Zim, take off my amulet!"

Wha-?"

"Just do it!"

He responded and reached into my Pak.

I shivered and relaxed as he pulled out the glowing gem. "Thank you..." The pain numbed away into nothing as I laid my head on Zim's chest, listening to the 'bu-bu-budump' of his Spooch.

"What was that?" He put the treasure on a nearby table and wrapped his arms possessively around me.

"I'm not sure. She said I was childish and asked to borrow my body."

"Borrow your body? You mean like take it over?"

"I guess, what else could it mean?" I sighed. "But we've got another problem..."

"Hm?"

"There's something living in my amulet..."

"Speaking of problems..."

I looked up at Zim

"We've been banished to this dirtball and in one month they're sending someone to kill us."

"What?" Tears pricked at my eyes. "Kill us?"

"I'd like to see them try after what I have planned!" He kissed away my tears and smirked.

"You have a plan?"

"Of course Zim does! Do you think I'd let them kill you after how hard I worked to save you?"

I smiled. "I knew you would say that."

He smirked wider. "Then why'd you ask?"

"Guess I just wanted to hear it..." I licked his lips.

He licked his own lips. "What was that?"

I smirked evilly. "Revenge..."

"I'm not about to give you the chance!" He held me tightly against him and bit down lightly on my antenna.

I gasped. "You're going to pay for that!" I disappeared and reappeared behind him. Giggling, I bit down roughly on HIS antenna.

The ex-invader hissed.

I chuckled but stopped when he grabbed my wrists.

Zim twisted me and threw me across the room.

I twirled in the air and landed on my feet. "So that's how you want to play huh?"

He smirked and his eyes danced.

I returned the smirk and got in a battle stance. "You're going to get your butt handed to you!"

"But you haven't seen me fight in 40 years!"

"Meh!"

He ran at me and aimed a punch at my torso.

'He's fast, but not fast enough!' I swerved out of the way at the last second. Kicking my lag up, I aimed at his side.

Zim whipped around and took up a defensive position. "Ha! You missed!"

I raised an invisible eyebrow. "Oh?"

Suddenly the cloth on his side split open to reveal the bandages wrapped around his waist. "What the-? How did you do that?"

"That's simple! I was moving faster than what you might've saw." I grinned.

He smirked back at me. "I could say the same."

"Huh?"

Zim pointed at my arm.

I looked at it, and sure enough there was a tear in the cloth. "I-You-!" My mouth couldn't find words.

"You are surprised, yes?

I gulped and nodded.

He chuckled and broke away from his position, walking up to me. "I know your style well Mela, and I've had ample time to hone my skills."

I shrugged. "I'm not exactly going full-out right now either."

His smirk grew. "Neither am I..."

I mimicked his grin. "So, I guess you are challenging me to a full-out duel, yes?"

"You could say that..."

I huffed. "But I don't exactly want to mess up your room."

"I have the perfect place," he strutted up to the door, "follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

We walked down a narrow hallway and out into a lab room filled with various containment units. The ext hall we went down was much larger than the last. Doors lined the walls and an elevator lay at the end of it. Zim stepped into it, I followed closely behind. "This is eh, uh, quite the tight fit, don't you think?"

"I never made the base to accommodate two Irkens."

I nodded. "I guess so..." The silence dragged on until the elevator stopped and we stepped out into a gigantic room. The walls were pure white with holo-gram projectors here and there. The whole room was in a tall, dome shape. A control panel sat in the middle of the floor.

Zim paced up to it and pressed a few buttons. "So, where is our fight taking place?"

"Huh? Oh! Uhh..." I thought for a moment. "How about a disastrous street?"

"Irken street?" He questioned, looking at me from over his shoulder.

"Sure!"

He turned back to the panel and punched in a code. A few minutes later he turned and glanced at me. "Ready?"

I held up a finger. "Just a minute..." Pressing the button on the metal collar fixated around my neck, the clamp broke apart and my shoulder protectors fell to the floor with a clang. I sighed at the drab invader's uniform. "I've never like this thing." I looked up at Zim. "Let's go!"

"With pleasure!" He pressed a final button on the console and the walls glowed a vibrant white. It settled into an Irken street. The ground beneath my feet was a metallic magenta, as was the buildings around me. Some buildings were on fire, other's were broken down. Debris lay everywhere.

"Now, doesn't this bring back memories?"

Zim smirked. "This was the greatest accomplishment of my life."

A silence came across the room, save for the sound effects of the holo-gram. Sirens were heard in the distance as well as other explosions.

"So!" Zim pressed a final button on the console and it disappeared into the ground. "Shall we continue what we started?"

I chuckled. "Do you even have to ask?"

A sinister expression crossed his face, his voice was low and deep. "I knew you would say that."

I shivered and took up a defensive position, a wide grin spread across my face. "First come, first serve!"

Zim sped at me. "No mistakes!"

"That's right!"

He aimed a punch at my centre.

I quickly ducked under his arm and knocked his feet out from underneath him with my leg.

He fell forward but landed on his hands, pushing himself up into the air. He spun around and landed on his feet facing me. "Nice move!"

"I could say the same!" I took the opportunity to dash at him and land a punch on his torso.

He stumbled back and regained his balance. "Ow, that actually hurt!"

I chuckled darkly. "I'm not all talk and no bite Zim."

"Zim never said you were..."

I smirked and flexed my wrist. "Well then, I just hope you don't under estimate my abilities. You may have had time, but so have I. Plus I've been in the military for the past 40 years."

"Then this should be interesting."

"How about a bet to make it even more interesting?" I thought for a moment. "If I win, you have to build me my own room and lab here in the base."

"And if I win?" Zim inquired, crossing his arms.

I paused. "I'll spend two weeks being your full-time servant."

He smirked. "Sounds fair. How about we throw weapons into the fight?"

"Limit that to pak weapons."

"Suit yourself."

"I will." I brought my communicator out of my Pak. "Lola, come here!" Suddenly Lola was at my side.

"Yes miss?"

"I need you to referee our fight."

"The terms miss?"

"Pak weapons are allowed and first one who is rendered completely immobile loses, yes?" I glanced at Zim and he made a quick nod. "Yes!"

Lola nodded and marched over to the sidelines.

I moved so there was space in between Zim and me.

"Are you both ready sirs'?"

"Don't have to ask me twice." Zim replied, getting into position.

"Miss Mela?"

I positioned my feet in a spot where I could take off from easily. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Very well then..." She paused for a second. "BEGIN!" Lola raised her arms in the air.

I sped at Zim with amazing speed and tackled into him.

He caught me and threw me in that direction.

I spun in the air and landed on my feet. When I looked up, I saw Zim running at me with his spider-legs extended. I took out my own and dodged to the side, rebounding, and successfully tackling him to the ground.

Zim kicked me off and I stumbled back. He jumped to his feet and aimed a punch at my chest.

As quickly as he came, I swerved around him and knocked his feet out from underneath him.

He pushed up into the air and landed behind me.

I whipped around and dodged the various blows. Suddenly I tripped on air as he advanced on me, or at least what appeared to be air. Bending back, I flipped up, aiming my foot at his jaw. He stumbled back, narrowly dodging it. I landed in a crouch, panting.

Zim composed himself and was breathing heavily.

"Alright, let's start trying!"

"Start trying?"

I chuckled and stood up. "That was a good warm up, yes?"

"Warm up? You mean you weren't even trying?"

I shook my head. "Nope!"

Zim's jaw dropped.

"Come on Zim, you got to have more up your sleeve than that!"

He sighed and cleared his throat. "Alright, let's begin!"

"Gladly. But I should warn you. Expect the unexpected." I disappeared.

"Hey, Zim thought we were only using Pak weapons!" He spun around to face me where I appeared.

I smirked. "We are. Open your mind Zim, and maybe you can keep up with me." Disappearing again, I reappeared in front of him and punched his chest disappearing again.

He staggered back and put a hand to his chest.

"There is a way to beat me Zim. You'll just have to think." My voice echoed from every direction. I giggled.

The ex-invader looked around himself, scanning for any sign of me.

I chuckled, amused by this, but stopped when he suddenly grabbed my wrist. "Congrates, looks like you've found me."

"It wasn't that hard. Judging on your style and how you fought in our last battle, it was quite easy to figure it out." Zim smirked evilly, his eyes sparkling with cunningness.

I smiled and pulled my hand from his grasp, backing away from him. "So! Ready?"

He chuckled darkly. "That depends if you are."

I disappeared and reappeared, aiming a kick at his head.

He blocked it and grabbing my foot, throwing me.

I twirled in the air and landed on my feet skidding a few meters, but sped back at him.

Zim tackled me and I fell backwards, losing my breath, causing me to go into a daze momentarily. However, before I realized what was happening, Zim had me completely suppressed. He let out a small evil laugh. "Zim wins!" He looked up at Lola who merely crossed her arms and shook her head. His smirk turned into a sour frown.

I giggle from behind him. "You're going to have to be more creative than that." Lifting my foot up, I pressed it down on the spot below his Pak, making him fall to the ground. Giggling again, a wide smile spread across my face. Placing my hands on my hips, I held my chin high in victory.

Suddenly, something wrapped around my leg and hoisted me up into the air. I huffed and crossed my arms as I looked at Zim's upside-down smug face. "You thought you could catch me that easily?"

I shrugged. "Not really..." Disappearing and reappearing behind him as he spun around to face me. "But the same goes for you too right"

"I thought you couldn't teleport with something holding on to you."

I smirked. "I upgraded it..." I held up my wrist, I teleported beside Zim. I kicked his legs out from underneath him.

He cushioned his fall with his hands and flipped up, pushing off of them to land on his feet. Zim brought out his spider-legs and dashed at me.

I extended my own and clashed into him.

Our fight was like a dance. We swerved, swooped, ducked and dodged each other's blows, trying to gain some leverage over the other. Each of us gracefully avoids and pounded on the other. At some points our attacks would clash and knock us off balance. However, we got back up and clashed again.


	4. Chapter 4

I bent over and put my hands on my knees. Looking up at Zim as I caught my breath, I noticed he was in the same position. "Zim, I can't do this anymore, I think we should call a tie..." My voice echoed my exhaustion.

"Even under most circumstances I would disagree, but I must say that Zim was thinking the same thing."

I got up from my position. "We'll make a compromise, you only have to build the room and I'll be your servant for one week instead of two."

We both walked up to each other and shook hands.

"Sounds good." He smiled

I mimicked his smile.

Lola walked up to us. "So you've settled on a tie then?"

"Yes!" We both answered in unison.

"Very well, my work here is done." She turned and disappeared.

"Now," I began, "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, I mean, it makes us stick out."<p>

"That's the point!"

Zim sighed, fixing the collar of his new shirt.

I smiled, smoothing the front of my dress down. "We're a resistance now Zim, so does it really matter. We should be proud of who we are and what we stand for!" My dress was a vibrant crimson with the bottom half of the Irken logo on the chest. The collar was a dark purple, as well as the sleeves, which tucked into black elbow-length gloves. I also wore black boots which extended up to my knees.

Zim was clad in an also crimson shirt with our symbol on it and a black collar. The red sleeves of the shirt were tucked into his black gloves that went up just before his elbows. His tight onyx black pants were enfolded into his also jet black knee-high boots. He huffed and pulled at the collar of his shirt again. "Oh, well," He glanced at me and smirked, sending a shiver down my spine, "however..." He strode up to me, grinning widely.

I chuckled nervously. "Uh, do you need something?"

"Actually, yes! Zim would like a piece of your oh so special cake."

My eyes widened and I slapped my head with my palm. "Oh, slark! I forgot about that!" I spun around and sped down the hallway, Zim on my heels.

"You forgot?"

"Umm... kind of..."

He sighed behind me as we piled into the elevator.

It shot up to the surface and pushed us up though a hole in the floor. WE entered the living room and Gir, Lola, Cleo and Minuel sat on the couch watching TV.

I raced into the kitchen and found the cake sitting on the counter top beside the stove. Sighing as a warm chocolaty scent enveloped me, not a burnt one.

Zim came to stand beside me and took in a deep breath. "Wow, it smells incredible!"

I approached the counter where it sat and turned around. "Lola?"

Lola marched into the room and stood just in front of Zim. "Yes miss?"

"Did you take my cake out of the oven?"

"Yes I did! Is there a problem?"

"No, in fact, I'm glad you did!"

Lola smiled. "Thank you miss!" She spun around and marched out.

I looked up at Zim and smirked. "Who wants' cake?"

Zim smirked back and walked up to me. "Do you even have to ask?"

I turned around and opened the cupboard, pulling out two plates, two forks and a knife. Placing the plates close to the cake and the forks beside it, I used the knife to cut the first piece. I propped the pastry out of the pan, laying it on its side to look fancy. Turning around, I handed the plate and a fork to him.

He smiled and cut a chunk of the cake and put it into his mouth. His eyes widened as he swallowed.

"And?" I paused. "How is it?"

"You tell me!" He put another chunk on his fork and handed it to me.

I forked it into my mouth and MY eyes widened. I swallowed and looked at Zim.

"It's very good, no?" He grinned

I smiled back and handed him his fork, turning around to get a piece for myself. "So, here's my idea!"

"And what would that be?"

"We'll stay home the rest of the week and we go back to school next Monday with a whole new look!" I crossed my arms and beamed.

"What do you mean by 'new'?" Zim inquired.

"Like, we'll make you a holo-gram that looks more human and change up the hair style and clothing."

"Wouldn't that look odd if we came to school looking completely different?"

"That's what the weeks off for!"

"Ahhh..." He smirked.

I grinned. "We'll say you went away for a week to fix your 'skin condition' and I went on vacation far away!"

"Yesss... that could work. I've been meaning to change my disguise for awhile now." He paused. "But the thing is, Dib is going to see right though it!"

"You listens to him anyway?"

Zim shrugged. "Just thought I'd say."

"We still have to get revenge on him..."

"I'll just embarrass him in front of the school again."

"That's not good enough! He tried to kill you Zim! Have you forgotten that already?"

"Well, what else can we do? If we kill him, they'll only be suspicious of us, and we don't want that!"

I smirked. "Who said anything about killing him?" My voice was dark and low, causing Zim to quiver slightly from it.

"What do you mean?"

I paced towards him so there was minimal space between us. "Well, I predict that Dib will try it infiltrate the base some time at the end of this week. So I got to thinking... let' give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Such as?"

"The Dib-human will go missing for a night and return with cuts and bruises and no one will believe where he got them." I grinned deviously.

* * *

><p>- (Six days later) -<p>

I yawned as I leaned back in a chair, putting my hands behind my head.

"MELA!"

I screamed and fell to the ground. Collecting myself up off the floor I looked up to the door of the lab. "What?"

Zim was breathing heavily as he lent up against the frame. "He's here!"

I ran up to him as he led the way. "Where is he?"

"In the Main System's core!"

I grimaced and grabbed Zim's arm. "Hold on tight!"

He nodded and we disappeared, reappearing in front of the only exit to the core.

Dib was about to touch the download conduit when I yelled out. "HEY!"

He jumped and whipped around to face us.

I appeared in his face. "What are you doing here?"

His eyes flickered around the room, looking for some clue. "Uhh...What are YOU doing here?"

I smirked. "We're here, to capture you..." I advanced on him as he took a step back.

"Wha... What're you...? He was cut off as I threw a punch to his head. Dib stumbled and fell over from the impact, clutching the spot where I hit him.

I sighed bringing something out of my Pak. "Beating on you wasn't as fun as I thought it would be..."


	5. Chapter 5

I hummed a tune as I waited patiently, sitting on a table. "He's taking awhile to wake up..." I went back to humming as I glanced over at Dib who lay passed out in a containment chamber. Pulling out a device from my pocket, I put the two clips on my antenna and turned on the device. The electronic music surrounded me and I began to sing along to the Irken lyrics. I closed my eyes and relaxed at the sound of it. Smiling contently, I opened my eyes and found them staring into two crimson red orbs. I shrieked and fell back, one of the clips falling off.

Zim chuckled as I pushed myself up.

I groaned, rubbing my head. "You've got to stop doing that..."

He smirked. "But you were singing so beautifully, Zim didn't want to disturb you..."

I felt a hot sensation tickle my cheeks and that only made his smirk grow. "Uhh... thank you..." Pulling the other clip off, I went to get off the table but found he was blocking my way. "Zim? Could you move please?"

He tapped his lips.

I sighed and pecked him on the lips. "Now?"

He shook his head.

I pouted and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Now?"

"Not just yet..." He kissed my lips and pushed my jaw apart.

I could taste his sweet breath on my tongue.

Pulling back, he licked his lips. "Now you can go..." He moved out of the way.

I stood up from the table but wobbled on the first step, falling into Zim.

He chuckled and pulled me up. "Did I make you dizzy?"

"I dun know?"

"Oh really? I think you do..." He gathered me up in his arms and sat me back down on the table, leaning over me.

My blush intensified as I tried to lean away from him, but he just followed. "I don't think we should test that exactly..."

He chuckled and licked his lips. "Zim thinks we should, my servant..."

I gulped as the heat engulfed my body. No. Now was not the time for this. My lips couldn't find words as I pushed my hands against his shoulders.

He pushed back and his mouth collided with mine. Roughly, he yanked open my jaw, not waiting for an okay.

I moaned into his mouth as the need for him took over. My hands left his shoulders and my arms wrapped around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my torso and put one hand behind my head.

I felt his tongue toy with mine as he laid me down. I gasped for air as he removed his mouth from mine. "Not now Zim..." Was all my pleading voice could muster.

He smirked and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Shut up and let Zim play with you... my lovely servant..."

I shuddered as he was about to engulf me again, but stopped suddenly. I sighed.

Zim got up from me and I bit back a whimper.

"W-what is it?" I inquired as I sat up.

A devious grin spread across Zim's face.

My eyes narrowed in confusion as I followed his gaze.

Dib was stirring in the containment chamber.

"The fun begins..." I whispered as I jumped to my feet and strolled over to the chamber. "Wakey wakey human..."

His eyes flickered open and he backed up against the glass. "How did I get here?"

I cackled at his fear. "WE brought you here." My lips curled into a sinister grin. "In fact, you never even put up a decent fight."

"You caught me off guard!"

"Oh? So you remember now."

He furrowed his brow and bared his teeth.

I chuckled. "Don't act so high and mighty, you're at our mercy..."

* * *

><p>I plunked myself down on the couch. "I expected much more from him. He barely even fought back!"<p>

"I know." Zim fell onto the couch beside me. "Zim is left unsatisfied."

I sighed and scooted closer to him. "Maybe a kiss will help..."

He pulled me into his lap and nuzzled my cheek. "I think Zim will have to take you up on that." A seductive glint flashed in his eyes as his lips pulled up into an evil smirk.

I puckered my lips just as the doorbell rang. A growl escaped both our throats. "Who could that be?" I jumped off of Zim and activated my holo-gram disguise.

Zim stood up and activated his as well, heading towards the door. He turned the knob and opening the door.

I saw him stagger back a few steps.

"Why're you here?"

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "Zim-honey, who is it?

"Zim?" A feminine voice suddenly squealed and hugged Zim. "Oh my gosh! I've missed you so much!"

From what I could see, it was an Irken female with swirled antenna. However, when she opened her eyes, it was my turn to squeal. He eyes held the color of bright sapphires, eyes I recognized right away. "SKY!" My disguise instantly flickered off as I flung myself at her.

"Mela!" She broke away from Zim and gave me a tight hug.

I returned it, my eyes brimming with tears. "Oh Sky! It's sooo good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Mela!" She broke the hug to get a good look at me. "Wow, you've grown!"

I giggled, noticing I was only a head shorter than her now, instead of half her size. "Well, I've been under the influences of lighter gravity lately."

Sky nodded.

"Uh..." Zim broke into our conversation. "I hate to interrupt... wait no I don't, but anyway, could you come inside so I can shut the door?"

"Ops! Sorry! Come on in Sky!" I waved her inside as Zim shut the door, turning off his disguise.

"Wow Zim! You look handsome... and taller!" Sky gushed.

A slight emerald ting spread itself across Zim's cheeks. "Uhh... thank you..."

I smiled a toothy grin and strode over to him, putting an arm around his waist. "Yep, and he's allllll miiiinnnnne."

Sky gasped. "Oh my IRK! You mean you're-?"

A wide smile spread across his face. "Yep!" He pulled me closer.

I blushed bright emerald as I nodded. A smile graced my lips as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Awwwww!" Sky clapped her hands together. "I'm sooo happy for you! I always knew this was going to happen someday!"

I grinned. "So what brings you to Earth?"

Sky sighed. "I want to join your resistance!"

"What?" I pushed away from Zim to stand in front of her. "Do you know how much danger you'll be in?"

"Yes, I understand that. However, I can't stand that the Armada won't allow love!" Sky sniffed. "They locked up Klim 'cause he said he loved me!"

"You mean that tall guy with the multicolored eyes?"

Sky nodded.

I growled. "Don't worry Sky. When we take over the Empire... love will definitely be allowed."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, for now, you can stay in my room until we make a dorm for you."

Sky looked startled. "But where will you sleep?"

"I can stay with Zim for now." I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Wow, it's late, just let me grab a few things." I walked off into my bedroom and over to a small closet. Opening it, I grabbed a pair of pajamas and closed it, heading out again. Suddenly I tripped and fell into Zim, knocking us over.

He chuckled and helped me to my feet.

I blushed bright emerald as I smiled weakly. "Sorry 'bout that..."

A grin formed on his lips. "That's okay; Zim enjoys the fact that you have weaknesses."

I gulped and attempted a smile. "Eh heh, thanks..."

"Well, we should get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, night Sky!"

"Night!" She waved and went into the room, closing the door behind her.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Well, I'm not sure about you, but I'm almost asleep on my feet."

He stifled a yawn himself and stretched. "I'm not."

I let out a laugh and collapsed in his arms. "Yeah right!"

He chuckled and held me close.

I relaxed in his arms, a place I always felt safe, no matter what. "Come on, I can't afford to be tired tomorrow."

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

I stepped out of his arms but allowed him to keep one arm around my waist. We walked down the hall and I decided to see what I grabbed for pajamas. I gulped, my face flushing when I realized what it was. It was my short lavender night gown with the laced straps. I just HAD to pick this one didn't I? I groaned and hugged the clothing to my chest.

"What's wrong?"

I blushed madly. "Uh... nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Are you sure?" He looked down at me with a concerned look.

"Y-Yeah! Absolutely nothing!" A weak smile formed on my lips as I pleaded with my eyes.

"Okay, if you say so..." He ushered me into the elevator that led us down into another hall. Zim led me out and into the familiar giant lab and then down the narrow hallway that went straight to his room.

I gulped as the door swished open and we stepped in. 'What's he going to think when I put this on? That I want him to do whatever? No, he wouldn't automatically think that! Even if he does, I can just explain that I grabbed it by accident. Yeah, let's go with that!" I headed straight for the little room on the other side of the bedroom. "I'm going to go change!"

"Alright, I guess I might as well too."

I nodded and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. Quickly as possible, I changed out of my new uniform and into the lavender PJ's. I looked in the mirror and huffed. Ugh! I was sooo stupid for grabbing this! Let's just say it showed more skin then necessary. I uttered a groan and picked up the other clothes from the floor and folded them neatly into a bundle, setting them on a counter. This was probably one of the biggest mistakes I'll ever make. Swallowing my pride, I opened the door and strutted out. A blush appeared on my face as I caught a glimpse of Zim's expression. I t was gawking yet intrigued. "I grabbed it by mistake alright?"

"I wasn't thinking anything like that!"He paused for a moment. "I was thinking of how beautiful it looked on you..."

That broke my heart; I thought he was thinking other things. "I'm sorry I exploded like that..."

"It's okay; it was only natural of you to think that that's what I was thinking."

I nodded and walked over to him.

"Not to say you aren't tempting me." He smirked and a low growl emitted from his throat.

I took a step back, my expression fearful.

He laughed and enveloped me in his arms. "I was only joking!" His smile was the most handsome thing I had ever seen. "I would never make you do something you didn't want to!"

I smiled up at him. "Thanks Zim."

He grinned and kissed my lips.

I breathed in his musky sweet scent. What would happen to him if I suddenly left? Would he be sad? It made me feel bad when he kissed me like this. If I died, he would die inside. But at the same time, this feeling sent a passionate burn to my chest. The flames licked around inside my body, warming me and making me feel content and calm. He was my world, and I was his. I wouldn't be able to part with him ever again.

* * *

><p>The sudden blaring of an alarm woke me out of my content slumber. I groaned and reached over for the snooze button. My movements caused Zim to groan and pull away from me to cocoon in the blankets. I pressed the button and sat up. "Zim, come on, it's time for Skool." I tried to shake him awake but he just hid under the covers farther. I growled. "Okay, I can play that game too!" I stood up and walked to the end of the bed. Taking the end of the covers, I yanked them off.<p>

He growled and curled up into a ball, pulling the pillow over his head.

I returned the growl and pounced onto the bed. As I crept up beside him, I heard him snore. I snatched the pillow out of his grip and pinned him.

His eyes fluttered open. "Why're you pinning me?"

"So you wouldn't reach for another pillow to cover your face with."

"Heh?"

"You didn't want to wake up!'Member?"

"No, not really... but," he rolled us so I was the one pinned to the bed, "I do remember waking up to a young miss who apparently hasn't learned that she should never awake the Amazing Zim from his slumber." He growled playfully.

"And what do you intend to do to this young miss?"I inquired, a cocky smirk forming on my lips.

"Zim intends to punish her..." He grinned devilishly at me and touched his forehead to mine. He tongue licked my lips and he bit my bottom lip just hard enough to draw blood.

"Oww..." I licked the blood away. "You know, I could sue you for that..." He captured my lips with his.

"But you wouldn't do that would you?"

"No, you're right..." I bit into his tongue. "I'd just fight back."

He chuckled darkly. "I'm going to make you regret that!"

"Oh really?"

Zim licked his lips and took the tip of my antenna into his mouth.

I groaned against the exquisite torture. Slark! Gr... I stifled another groan. 'I'm going to get him back for this!' I suddenly gasped and began to tremble as he bit down on it.

He pulled back to look at my face.

I was breathing hard and my face felt on fire, as did the rest of my body.

Zim grinned. "Had enough?"

I shook my head, not ready to give into him yet. "Do your worst."

"Alright, just remember you asked for it!"

I gulped as he lent in again. He bit down roughly, causing me to scream and jerk in response. "OKAY! OKAY! OKAY!"

He got up. "Yes?"

I cleared my throat but it still came out shaky. "I-I've had en-enough..."

"Really now? What if I haven't?"

I whimpered. "Please?" I licked his lips, inviting him in.

"Oh, alright but only 'cause you asked sooo nicely." He kissed me on the lips and grinded his teeth on mine.

I opened my mouth to him and he deepened the kiss to an ecstatic level. He tasted so good, almost too good. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue danced with mine.

A sudden knock at the door brought us out of our world.

Zim got up from me as I sat us, whipping my mouth with the back of my hand. "Come in!"

The door slide open to reveal Sky in a long sappier T-shirt and white short shorts. She rubbed her eyes but quickly came to when she saw the state of the room. "What were you two doing in here?"

Zim and I both pointed at each other and shouted. "They started it!"

"He bit my lip and antenna!" I cried out.

"Well, she woke me up and bit my tongue!"

Sky just stared, her blue orbs surveying both of us. "Let's just pretend I never came in here alright?" She began to retreat down the hallway.

"Wait, Sky! It's not what you think!" I hopped off the bed but fell to my knees from my shaky legs.

"Eh heh..." She bolted off.

"Wait, I-!" Too late, she was gone. "She's never going to live this down is she?"

"Nope!"

"Aw, slark..." I pulled myself back onto the bed. I sighed. "I guess I should go and explain it to her..."

"No, not right now," Zim came to sit beside me, "give her some time to get used to the idea."

I looked over at him. "Yeah, you're right..."

"Aren't I always?" He smiled. "Now, let's get ready..." He planted a short, sweet kiss on my lips and stood up.

I nodded as he helped me up. Grabbing onto him for support as I stumbled, he wrapped his arms around me.

A wicked grin became plastered on his face. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" I staggered away from him. "See? I'm fine!" Taking another step back, my leg buckled and I fell to my knee.

Zim chuckled and helped me up again. "Are you sure?"

"That was a fluke!"

"Sure it was..."

I blushed.

He began to lead me to the door and out.


	7. Chapter 7

I brushed the strands of light brown hair out of my face and closed the space between Zim and me for warmth. I frigid air whirled and danced around us, tousling Zim's Short, spiked, black hair and my shoulder length light brown hair. I shivered and pulled my jacket up around my neck.

"Cold?" Zim's blue irises surveyed me.

I nodded, my teeth chattering as I closed my violet eyes.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, holding me close.

I was stupid to wear this skirt, so stupid. My long black, laced up boots made a clopping sound on the sidewalk we walked.

Zim wore black pants, shoes and jacket. He looked MUCH warmer than I.

Our breathes were visible in the cold air. "I don't like this weather..."

"Well, get used to it, the temperature only drops from here."

I groaned, and then I heard a bush rustle. "What was that?" I suddenly felt like I was being watched.

"What was what?" Zim looked questioningly at me.

"Never mind, it was probably nothing then..."

* * *

><p>I leaned back in my seat uttering a cracked groan. Trying to make it though Geography class without falling asleep was a lost cause. If it wasn't for the fact that eyes were watching me from somewhere unseen, I would've dozed off already. My head lolled forward as the bell rang, making me jump. I stood up and gathered my books together. My movements were slow and sluggish, causing me to be the last one out of the class, including the teacher. However, I was pulled back in and the door slammed in my face. I gulped and staggered back. "Hello?" A chair was pushed into me and I fell over. "Who's there?"<p>

A being manifested in front of me. It looked like an Irken Elite with the uniform, but I couldn't tell who it was because he wore a pair of tinted goggles over his eyes.

"I thought they weren't sending anybody until the end of the month?"

"They lied..." His voice was deep and husky.

I gulped, that was a voice I recognized. Glancing at his antenna I noticed it was flame-like. Hold on... FLAME-LIKE? "Dak?"

"How do you know my name?"

I pulled myself to my feet. "It's me, Mela!"

Dak lifted up his goggles, revealing his crimson eyes that were glazed with confusion.

I chuckled. "Don't tell me you've forgotten your favorite subordinate already?"

"Is that really you?"

I nodded.

"It's just that you seem..."

"Different? Yes! Much has changed in the past month."

Dak nodded.

"But I really can't take this up right now; I got to get to my next class."

I understand... I'll let Pic know to fall back."

"Wait, Pic is here too?"

"Yeah, she's watching your partner."

"Hmm, I'll let my 'partner', as you call him, know about this and we'll meet you at the tree line across the street from the school in 75 minutes."

"Alright, see you then..." He disappeared as I opened the door.

I walked out, books under my arm as I teleported to my locker. Opening it, I grabbed my gym clothes and put my books on a shelf. Then I closed my locker and teleported to the girls change room that was thankfully empty. Changing quickly, I headed out just as the bell rang. The sight that greeted me brought on anger and confusion. All the girls in our gym class, which isn't very many, were crowded around Zim, all of them were squealing and 'Oooing and 'awing'. I stalked over to them and pulled Zim out of the crowd. "Back off! He's mine!" I growled, pulling Zim behind me.

One of the blond haired girls walked out from amongst them, she appeared to be their leader. "Didn't your parents ever teach you how to share?"

"No, not really..." I smirked haughtily. "Even if they did, I still wouldn't..." I chuckled and took Zim's hand leading him away, placing a kiss on his cheek, hearing surprised gasps from the girls.

"Thanks for pulling me out of there; I thought I was going to die."

"No problem, I can't stand that they had their filthy little hands all over you." I began to dust him off and smooth out his shirt.

"It's been like this all morning." He huffed.

"Wonderful, now I've got to escort you from class to class." I sighed. "Anyway, we have something to discuss."

"And this would be?"

"Well, you know how the Tallest were going to send somebody to exterminate us in a month?"

He nodded.

"They lied. I was just attacked by my pursuer. Luckily, it was Dak and we're going to meet him in 73 minutes or so to discuss the matter."

"So we'll be skipping the rest of the day again?"

"Unfortunately, yes... Pic is also here, she was perusing you."

He nodded. "Did you get hurt?"

"Nah, the fight didn't get far enough. I tripped, that's all."

"Alright." He kissed my forehead and looked out into the gym and chuckled. "Here comes Dib."

I looked up and sure enough, Dib was headed straight towards us. "Does he know?"

"Yep!" He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I chuckled. "The human is much smarter than we give him credit for..." Looking him up and down, I noticed gauze was wrapped around his wrist and forearms and a few were arranged on his face. I covered my mouth to prevent my farther laughter.

I saw him growl as he stomped up to us.

"Hello, human..." I finished my greeting with a sadistic grin.

"Just because you look less alien and all that doesn't mean I won't prove you guilty of this!"

"Oh, really now, and who exactly is going to believe the crazy boy? For all they know, you could've gotten beaten up by a gang or something."

"Besides," Zim chimed in, "all the teachers think that we were out of town until this morning."

"You both came back different!"

Zim spoke before I could. "Lots of people come back changed after a vacation, Dib."

Dib growled and stomped off.

I giggled.

Zim kissed my neck. "I wouldn't worry about him if I was you, he can't do anything to stop us..."

"I know." I kissed him on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

I paused outside the tree line and sniffed the wind. "It's going to rain soon..."

"Yeah," Zim took my hand, "they better be here, I'm missing Chemistry for this..."

I chuckled and hugged him. "I'm sorry, we'll go tomorrow."

"Promise?" He hugged me back.

"Promise."

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Aww! You two are together!"

Somebody plowed into me and knocked me away from Zim.

The person revealed herself as Pic.

"Pic!" I gave her a tight squeeze.

She did the same.

"Come on, let's go into the forest!"

"'Kay! Dakky! Come on!" She let go and ran over to tightly grasp Dak's hand.

He chuckled. "Pic, slow down..."

Pic looked down at the ground. "Sorry Dakky, I'm just sooo excited!"

Dak squeezed her hand and smiled. "It's okay, I understand."

Pic looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Dakky..." She leaned in and pecked his cheek, making him blush.

It took me a moment to realize I had my mouth hanging open like an idiot. I instantly closed it. "You- You're a-?" I burst out into laughter. "Oh, Irk..." I whipped a tear from my eye. "I never knew you had it in your Dak!" Getting a grip on myself, I regained my breath. "Wow, I'd never thought I'd see the day."

Zim narrowed an eye. "It's not that much different from us though is it?"

I shrugged. "But, Zim-honey, I always knew you had heart. As for 'Mr. Dakky' over there, he was a soulless as they come."

"Hey! I'm not soulless!"

"Yeah! He's not soulless!" Pic added.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I put my hands up in front of myself.

Anyway, didn't we come here to figure out things, not fight?" Zim inputted, gripping my shoulders.

"Yeah, you're right." I relaxed my shoulders. "Come on; let's go into the woods before somebody sees us."

The two Elites nodded and followed me into the brush.

We quickly came to a small clearing with long, yellow grass. "This looks good!" I deactivated my holo-gram, as did Zim. "So first things first, you guys are here to kill us right?"

"Well, that's the orders..." Dak confirmed.

"But we couldn't possibly do that!" Pic looked up a Dak. "Right?"

"Why exactly are you wanted dead?" Dak narrowed his eyes.

"For being in love!" I crossed my arms. "This means if you go back, you'll be killed too. Zim and I are planning to overthrow the Empire and re-shape it into something better. You are free to join us if you like."

Dak nodded. "The Armada's been against love ever Tallest Mir. She saw it as a weakness and it was believed to be to this day."

"Yes, I remember reading that. It was about 600 years ago and she reigned for about 150 of those years." Zim cut in.

"The only one that didn't was Tallest Miyuki!" I smiled.

"How would you know? You were only a mere smeet in her reign." Dak disagreed.

I scowled. "Because I happened to be quite close to her!"

"You were friends with a Tallest?"

"...not friends..."

"Then what?"

"I'm her daughter, my real name is Amelia. I'm as close to her as you could possibly get..."

"Then why didn't you grow up in the royal estate?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to be born. My father was an Elite, an Advanced Elite, his name was Zeth, he was of low rank in the family the Royal family, but he was the best marksman ever. My mother loved him so much, and he returned the affection. So after awhile, I was born. However, my parents weren't supposed to be together, they had assigned mates. My father took all the blame and he was scheduled for execution. He escaped though, and to this day, no one knows what happened to him. So I only have a moment's memory of him. It's sad really."

"Oh... well, that explains a lot."

I huffed. "So, in any case, you can't go back, they'll kill you for sure. Your only chance is to stay with us!"

Dak nodded. "Pic?"

"If being in love with you means having to fight for it, I'm staying too!"

I nodded. "Okay, in any case, we need to get back to the base, it's about to rain."

"Rain?" Dak narrowed an eye in confusion.

"H2O droplets that fall from the sky. It's very acidic to our skin." Zim chimed in.

"Sounds convincing enough, let's go."

"'Kay, follow me." I turned on my holo-gram and began to walk back the way we came.

Pic and Dak turned invisible once again and Zim turned on his disguise as well, coming to walk beside me.

"What are we going to down for a plan? The one I came up with won't work now."

"What are you talking about, you never had a plan!"

"Point taken."

I chuckled, clinging to his arm.

"Well, we could always just blow up the Massive." Zim's eyes danced with joy.

"No, no... That wouldn't solve anything... maybe if we beat the Tallest in a fight to the death, we could gain the position that way."

"What if they want one on one? You can't kill them."

"Ahhh... but there's more... even though we aren't blowing the ship up, we will still plant bombs in the engines and the snack pods. We can use that as ransom."

Zim nodded. "Sounds good." He freed his arm and wrapped it around me, smiling.

A hiss was heard behind us, followed by a droplet on my face. I gasped. "Oh no, it's raining!" I turned around and saw Dak and Pic's cloaking faulted as the rain started up. I grimaced, taking Zim's hand and reached out for Dak's. "Pic! Grab Dak's hand!" She instantly did so as I grabbed his other hand. No sooner had we touch, we appeared in the house. "Lola! Grab towels!"

A few seconds later, Lola sped out of the kitchen, holding a pile of towels that covered her face.

I took them from her and handed them to Dak and Pic. "Thanks Lola!" I turned to the two former Elites. "Are you guys alright?"

""Oww... it stings..." Pic was quickly drying herself off.

Dak was toweling off his antenna when he spoke. "Yeah, I'm fine..." He hissed as he came to the base of one.

"Oh really now?" I strode up to him and took a look. A small portion of the base was a lighter shade of green than the rest of his antenna, indicating the burn. "Lola, I hate to bother you again, but could you fetch me the ointment and some bandages?"

"Yes ma'am!" Lola ran into the kitchen.

I sat Dak down on the couch and turned to Zim. "Could you take care of Dak and get him some dry clothes?"

"Sure!" Zim nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Pic some dry clothes and treat any burns she may have."

He nodded.

"Oh, and bring me the ointment when you're done."

"Will do."

"Thanks." I turned to Pic who was looking fearfully out the window. "Come on Pic."

She glanced at me and followed.

I put my hand on her shoulder and we were in my room. "Sky? Are you in here?"

"Mela?" Sky walked out of a room clothed in a long-sleeved, black dress with a deep reddish-purple tank-top pulled over it that displayed our Resistance Symbol. Her sleeves were tucked into black elbow length gloves. She also wore a pair of black knee-high boots.

"Wow Sky! Our uniform looks good on you!"

"Thanks!" She smiled cheerily. "And who might this be?"

"This is Pic. She and her mate are joining us!"

"Fantastic, nice to meet you Pic! I'm Sky!" She paced over to us and offered her hand to Pic.

Pic shook it lightly and smiled. "Nice to meet you too Sky! Wait! Aren't you supposed to be the heir to the Tallest's throne?"

"Was. Besides, I really don't want to rule a nation as big as ours. That and I think Mela would make a better Queen."

Pic nodded as I smiled.

"Well, it seems you two are getting along, that's good! Now, let's get you some dry clothes!" I flitted over to my dresser and I opened a drawer. Shuffling through my clothes, I pulled out a light green tank top and a grey pletted skirt. I closed that drawer and opened another, pulling out a pair of black leggings and boots. Closing the drawer, I stood up and folded the clothes into a neat bundle. "Here, you can go change in that room over there." I pointed to the room Sky came out of.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She disappeared inside.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!"

It swished open to reveal Zim ad Dak who was wearing a red tank top and black pants that were tucked into black boots. A bandage also wound around his right antenna.

"Hey, that was fast!" I commented as they entered.

Zim handed me the bandages and ointment. "Well, we weren't trained for being lazy, that's for sure!"

I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

"Where's Pic?" Dak questioned.

"She's changing." I answered.

He nodded.

"Oh! Dak, this is Sky!" I gestured towards her.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Sky offered her hand to him.

He shook it firmly. "The pleasures all mine." Dak smiled slightly. Then he looked towards the door to the other room.

I turned to see Pic standing in the doorway looking at us with this cute, unsure look.

"Pic, you look..." His voice trailed off.

"Uh-oh, uh, is it too much?" She strode up to us.

"N-No, no, not at all, it's just..."

Pic blushed. "Just what?"

"Uh... you look so..." He paused, searching for the right word. "Cute!" Dak pulled her into a hug and twirled around with her.

My jaw unhinged. I never thought I'd see the day where Dak would gush over something. Especially a female in cute clothing.

"Gee, you really think so?" Pic's eyes sparkled.

Dak nodded. "I know so!"

Pic grinned widely, showing all her teeth. "Thanks Dakky!"


	9. Chapter 9

(One Week Later)

"Alright!" I put my hands on my hips. "In this past week we've been readying ourselves for this. And today is the day we carry it out!" Our team was made up of five people; Zim, Dak, Pic, Sky and myself. However, each of us had the skill to defeat many soldiers easily. "Now, Zim! Are the stealth and cloaking on the ship done with no bugs?"

"Flawless!"

"Rations?"

"More than enough!"

I nodded. "What about medical equipment for emergencies?"

"All accounted for!"

"Perfect!" I thought for a second. "What about the bombs?"

"Ready to go!" Dak confirmed.

"Alright, I think that's it! We're ready to go!"

"Wait!" Sky began to pat herself down. "Where are my hacking codes?"

Pic pulled an electronic notepad out of her Pak. "Here they are!" She handed them to Sky.

"Oh thank you!" She took it and put it in her Pak.

"Okay, now let's go." I marched over to where our ship sat in the middle of the hanger. It was something Zim and I built in the past week. It was half the size of a shuvver, mainly because it only had two rooms; the control room and the engine room. The ship was clad in purple, red, green and blue paint along with a few tinges of black. The door that was open on the bottom led up to the deck. Zim and I took positions at the front as the pilots and the others took up positions at the three other consoles in the room.

Zim pressed a sequence of buttons and the door closed as the engines began to fire up. "How're our stats?"

"All clear." I replied, pressing some buttons myself. "We're good for takeoff."

He nodded. "Preparing for depart." The ship began to hover. "Computer, open the roof!"

It beeped in response, followed by a hum as the roof opened up.

Zim neatly pulled out of the hanger and entered space.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple hours already. Sky, Dak and Pic were chatting quietly in the back. I sighed and looked out into space.<p>

"What's wrong?" Zim asked, setting the ship to auto-pilot.

"What happens if it all fails?" I looked at him sadly.

"It won't..."

"How can you be so sure?"

He sighed and put his arm around my shoulders. "Zim has faith. That and... We're in this together, Mela. Meaning nothing can stop us...okay?"

I nodded, leaning into him.

"So don't cry..." He whipped the wetness away from my eyes with his thumb.

We were quiet for a few moments until I asked, "Zim?"

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

"Me too..." He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

I nuzzled his cheek and kissed it.

Zim brushed his lips against mine, closing his eyes contently before he connected the kiss.

I sighed happily.

"Uhh... I'd hate to ruin the moment, but we're here..." Dak called from the back.

We both looked at each other and huffed, disconnecting the kiss.

I shifted off of Zim and whipped my mouth. Sitting down in my chair, I looked out the front window and saw the Massive in all its glory.

Zim turned off the auto-pilot and steered the ship so it was under the Massive.

I swiveled in my chair so I was facing everybody else. "Sky, begin hacking procedures! Dak, Pic, prep the space equipment and bombs!" Turning back around, I checked the cloaking and stealth levels. Both were in the green. "Stealth and cloaking level are at 100%!"

"Perfect!" Zim typed in a command to the consol and a small robotic arm connected to the underside of the Massive. "Now, let Phase 2 begin..." He stood out of his chair and marched over to the back of the ship. Opening a drawer, he pulled five headsets out and handed one to each of us.

"Everything's ready to go here." Dak reported, as I got out of my chair.

"Sky, how's the hacking going?" I asked as I reached the back.

"Nearly there." She responded.

I nodded and took my gear from Dak. Pulling the magenta under-layer over my clothes, I connected the chest protector and pulled on the metal boots and the black gloves. I looked over to Zim who was also ready and to Dak who was helping Pic with her protector.

"I'm in!" was Sky's sudden exclamation.

I strode over to stand beside her, different camera shots came up on the many screens that lined the wall. On another screen, 5 digit numbers showed up and either said open or closed beside it in Irken. "Alright, we need you to open door 99199 when we give you the signal, so stay vigilant."

Sky nodded. "Be safe." She got up and gave me a quick hug.

"I will." I flashed her a toothy grin.

"Zim," She turned towards him, "you better protect her, you got that?"

Zim grinned. "With my life."

She nodded. "That goes for you too Dak!"

Dak smiled and saluted. "Will do!"

I paced back over to the others. "Let's go!"

"Good luck to you all!" Sky called after us.

Our team of four stepped out into the engine room, firmly closing the door behind us. I activated my helmet and stepped over to the door out. "Everybody ready?"

They nodded.

I turned the big lock on the door and pushed it open. The suction of space pulled me and the others out. I quickly grabbed onto the door and turned onto my jets, pushing it closed and turning the lock. Pushing of the ship, I became unbalanced, falling forward.

Zim chuckled and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me upright. "Having a little trouble are we?"

"I haven't done this in awhile, I'm out of practice!" I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Sure, sure..." He continued to hold onto me as we flew up to the door.

I peeked in the small window and saw nobody inside. Pressing the button on my headset, I said, "Okay, open the door Sky."

"Sure thing!" Came Sky's reply.

The door slide open and we glided inside. Dak closed the door behind us.

I turned off my helmet and looked around. The room looked like a normal storage room for cleaning supplies. "Okay, everybody, stay in contact and be safe, alright?"

The other three nodded.

"Within the next hour the Empire will be under our rule. Dak, Pic, you two be careful out there."

"Don't worry about us, worry about yourselves, we'll be fine." Dak assured me, and Pic nodded in agreement.

I smiled. "Just don't take any unnecessary risks."

The two saluted.

I paced towards the door and looked out into the hall. "All clear, good luck to you two!"

"And to you as well." Dak and Pic turned invisible as I opened the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Waiting a few second to make sure they were gone, I finally closed the door.

"We should be leaving soon too."

"I know, but I have something to take care of first." I pulled my amulet out of my pocket. "She's been screaming at me since the last time she tried to take me over." I put the chain around my neck. "I suggest you get ready to catch me if needed."

Zim nodded.

I took a deep breath and let the crystal fall onto my chest. It glowed almost instantly and a sharp pain entered my head. I would've fallen to my knees if Zim hadn't held me up.

'Why did you ignore me?' The voice was doubled and angry.

'I didn't have time for your games!'

'My games? You body is as much mine as it is yours!'

'What're you talking about?'

'I am you! My name is Alem, I'm the opposite you!'

I was baffled. How could that be possible?

'I was your mother's twin in my last life, when she passed the amulet on to you, I became your twin.'

'So that's why you said it was in my blood!'

'Precisely!'

'Okay, okay... so I'm sorry I ignored you, I wasn't aware of all this.'

'Of course, I should've told you first.' The voice was back to normal now.

"'Alright, so now that we got that out of the way, let's work together on this.'

'Agreed.' The pain faded and she, Alem, was gone.

I huffed.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine!" I stood up on my own and cleared my head. "Let's get going now."

* * *

><p>I landed in a crouch and aimed another kick at a guard, sending him flying. Huffing, I stood and rubbed my neck, turning to Zim who was standing over the unconscious guards. "We're lucky, we've only come across a few guards and we're almost there."<p>

"Yeah, I guess so, but it's still annoying."

I shrugged. "In any case, we should just have to go through this door and then down a hall and then though the door at the end of that one, then we're there.

He nodded. "Then let's go!"

I smiled and followed after him. WE both took a flying kick at the door and it knocked over. Using my Telekinetics, I made all the guards in the hall float up to the ceiling as we ran.

"That never ceases to amaze me."

I giggled. "It's not that hard to be amazed by my powers Zim..."

He smirked and pressed the button on his headset. "Dak! Pic! Are the bombs in place?"

"Yes sir!" They answered at the same time.

"Good, head back to the ship! We'll call you if we need you."

"We'll be waiting."

Zim took his finger off the button and we stopped about 10 meters before the door. "Ready to take over an Empire?"

"Only if you are."

His smirk grew. "Then let's go. Do you think you can do that trick with at the guards in there?"

"Without a problem."

"Perfect."

We ran at the door and kicked it down like we had done to the previous one. As we entered, all the guards flew up into the air and were pinned to the ceiling.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Purple yelled out.

"You'll never kill us that easily! Besides, we're here to challenge you to a two on two battle for power over the throne!" I pointed at them. "There has been too many mistakes in the Empire for too long."

"We'll only honor your challenge if we play by the original one on one!" Red countered.

"Aww... that's too bad..." I pressed on the button on my headset. "Blow up the snack pod."

An explosion was heard in the distance, followed by a brown cloud of food.

That Tallest gaped.

We smirked. "Now, you will go along with our plans or the engines will be blown up, do you understand?"

The two taller Irkens nodded.

I released the hold I had on their guards and they all fell to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

I gapped a the sheer size of the battle hall. "Wow!" My voice echoed slightly. I smiled and looked over at Zim, who was gazing down at me through loving eyes. I reached up and pecked him on the cheek.

He blushed slightly and smiled, squeezing my hand. "Let's do our best."

I nodded, taking off my chest protector as well as the rest of my spacesuit.

Zim did the same and pushed the stuff into a corner as the Tallest walked in.

Wait, hold on, and walked? I stared in surprise as they walked in dressed in almost an Elites uniform. I squared my shoulders and tried my best to look intimidating.

The seats above us began to fill up Irken soldiers to watch our fight.

I heard Zim huff beside me. Looking up, I saw an angered look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"They're only here to watch the Tallest kill me..."

"Well, just think of how disappointed they'll be when the Tallest themselves die."

A small smile formed on his lips. "You're right, I shouldn't be worrying."

"Of course I'm right, now let's kick their butts!"

Zim chuckled and nodded before we walked up to the middle of the field.

"Okay, this fight is two on two, fight to the death!" The announcer exclaimed.

We nodded.

"Last man-!"

I cleared my throat.

"-or female standing wins!" He retreated to a platform which hovered up over the field when he stepped on it. "Begin!"

I pounced on Purple and delivered a punch to his head.

He growled and kicked me off, spitting out blood.

I smirked and landed on all fours, skidding a few meters. A cackle escaped my throat as I pulled a katana out of my Pak.

Purple pulled out some type of spear and dashed at me.

I blocked his attack and rolled off of him. Ducking down, I used my momentum to knock his feet out from underneath him. His weapon skidded away from his grasp as I quickly got up and pointed my sword to his neck. "Don't move, you're finished."

"How did you-?"

"I'm a part of the Royal Family; it shouldn't come as a surprise that I beat you."

A sudden gun shot rang out, followed by Zim screaming my name.

I looked over at Red, who was holding a laser with smoke pouring from the muzzle. Gazing down at myself, I saw blood stream down from a hole in the centre of my chest. I trembled, feeling the numbness travel up my arms to consume my body. I don't know when I fell, but somehow I ended up in Zim's arms. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The last of my senses died away as everything turned to black.

'Let me take control Mela! I'll take care of it!" Alem shouted in the back of my mind.

'Yes... go...' I though weakly as I fell cold.

* * *

><p>I awoke in a beautiful field of purple grass and a ruby red sky with a few green clouds. Smiling at the beauty of it, I ran my hands over the grass and giggled at the tingling of it. I noticed I was clothed in a white strapless dress. I spun around, grinning. "It's so beautiful here..."<p>

"Indeed it is."

I spun around to meet the face of my mother. "Mother!" I ran into her arms. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too my daughter." She embraced me in a tight hug. "But you shouldn't be here; it's not your time yet..."

"My time? You mean I'm dead?" I pulled back to look at her.

"Not yet, but you have to go back. Alem is taking all the damage by herself. You have a long life ahead of you. Such a beautiful girl you've turned into too..." She cupped my cheek, her lavender eyes sparkling with pride. "You're doing the right thing Mela. And remember, no matter what happens, you have the power to stop it."

I smiled. "I know. I've just missed you so much, I've needed you..."

"I know, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there, and could you do me a favor?"

"Anything!"

"All Zim I forgive him."

"I will!"

She smiled. "Thank you... now you must go, your friends are very worried about you."

The scenery began to fade around me as well as her. "Wait! I have something to ask you!"

"Yes, my daughter..." Her voice was beginning to fade into the blackness too.

"I-Is my father here too?"

"No, he is still among the living..."

"Where is he?"

"Do not fear my smeet... you will find him soon enough..."

"Wait! What does THAT mean?" I shouted into the darkness.

Miyuki's voice echoed around me. "I'll lead you though it, I'll never be far..."


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was black. I couldn't ever see myself anymore. Wait a minute, why does it feel like my eyes are closed? My eyes fluttered open to see the faces of Zim, Sky, Dak and Pic.

"She's awake!" Zim hollered, wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh, we're so glad to have you back!" Sky joined into the hug.

I groaned, a pounding headache forming behind my eyes. "So, did we win?"

Sky let go of me and Zim pulled back and gripped my shoulders. He chuckled and grinned, "Yeah," I smiled, "but you killed the Tallest."

My eyes widened and I felt my heart begin to pound. "Wha-What? No I didn't! I don't remember that!"

"Yeah, you like turned into this super cool thing!" Pic exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"You turned black with red eyes and these freaky weird glowing red markings all over your body!" Sky explained.

I narrowed an eye in confusion.

'I took complete control over your body. Meaning, I killed the Tallest...' Alem spoke smugly.

I calmed a little at that. "Okay, so that means we're now the rulers of the Armada?"

"Yes," Zim beamed, "we are now the almighty rulers of the Irken Armada." He struck a victorious pose.

I giggled and sat up in the bed I was in. "Wrapping my arms around Zim's neck, I pecked him on the cheek.

Sky began to usher Dak and Pic out of the room. "We'll give you two some privacy." She shut the door behind them.

Zim grinned down at me, an evil expression on his face.

I smiled sheepishly back.

"You made me worry, Mela..."

"I'm sorry... how bad was it?"

"Bad enough that you were covered in blood."

I shivered. "I almost died..."

Zim sat down next to me on the bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I know, you scared me..."

"I guess we're even now, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." He kissed my lips.

* * *

><p>- A Couple Days Later-<p>

Zim and I both walked down the hall, hand in hand. Both of us were clothed in a uniform of reds, violets and black. "Zim, I have something to tell you..." I stopped us.

He looked over at me. "What is it?"

"Well, when I almost died a couple days ago, I saw my mother; she came to me in this beautiful field. She asked me to give you a message."

"What's the message?"

I huffed. "'Tell Zim, I forgive him'."

Zim smiled. "You have no idea how happy that makes Zim."

I smiled too.

He grinned. "That only makes this that much easier." Taking both my hands in his, his face became serious. "Mela, are you ready to rule with me until the day we die?"

"Zim, I've wanted to rid all the wrongness from the day I met you. Because I fell in love with you is why this all happened. I want to be with you forever and to build the best Empire ever." I smiled. "So yes, Zim, I wish to rule with you until the day we die."

Zim smiled and kissed my forehead. "Then let us go and reshape this race into the ideal Empire!" He led me to a pair of double doors and they opened up for us.

Cheering erupted from the crowd, they had gathered in the Massive's addressing hall. Dak and Pic stood before us hands laced together. Sky and another Irken stood beside them, Sky wrapped around his waist. He had a mixture of red, green and purple in his eyes. I recognized him as Klim.

I waved at the four and proceeded with Zim to the rail of the balcony that looked down over the hall.

* * *

><p>The new rules were as followed:<p>

1. Emotions will no longer be locked up.

2. The tallest Irkens will no longer rule over the short ones. Smarts and skill will determine their place.

3. No Irken shall be named as 'Defective'.

4. Show respect for your brethren.

5. Uniforms will only be permitted during attendance to duties.

6. Mating is no longer banned; however, you must inform a superior about your number of smeets.

* * *

><p>I sighed, leaning into Zim. It was sowing lightly as we walked down the streets of Earth. "You know, its funny being back here after all that's happened."<p>

"I know." Zim looked down at me, smiling.

Suddenly a bush rustled and Dib jumped out in front of us. "Where have you been for the past two weeks?"

I looked up a Zim. "Should we tell him?"

"Why not? He couldn't possibly do anything now."

"What are you lizards talking about?"

"Oh? Us? Well, you see, we were debating about whether or not we should tell you that your planet has been taken over."

Confusion made itself clear on Dib's face. "Wha-? This is a joke right?"

"Afraid not Dib-stink." Zim grinned.

Dib took a step back. "This is all a dream and in a few minutes I'll wake up and all this will be over. Right?"

"Nope, it's just a dream come true..." I smirked evilly. "Guards! We have a resister!"

Two tall Irkens guards came out of nowhere and tied Dib hands behind his back.

"You won't get away with this!" Dib attempted to break away from the guards and they pulled him away. "I'll see to it myself!"

Zim and I chuckled. "We've already gotten away with it!"

I snapped my fingers and another guard appeared beside me. "Make sure to set that one's execution for a month from now."

"Yes ma'am!" He disappeared.

Once we were alone, Zim spoke up. "I never got to go to Chem. again." He smirked. "You're a liar."

I chuckled. "So what's my punishment?" I gave him a wicked grin.

"I think you know what..." He pressed his lips to mine in a rough kiss.

THE END

To be continued... again...


End file.
